Various embodiments of the present invention relate to mass transit systems and, more particularly to overhead ground transportation systems incorporating a passenger vehicle and suspended guideway.
As the world's population continues to increase, so does the need for economical and environmental friendly modes of transporting large numbers of people. According to at least one estimate, the United States Federal Aviation Authority is looking to double the number of commercial flights over the United States in the next ten years and triple that number in twenty years to accommodate the mass transit needs. However, that presents an enormous challenge for air traffic control that has every commercial flight on radar at all times, regardless of weather. The costs to expand the present air traffic control systems will be substantial.
The highway systems around the world are becoming more congested. Maintaining overused highways and bridges can be a staggering cost as is developing new highways. The number of automobiles in the United States and other countries continues to increase each year which leads to increased highway travel and increased maintenance and construction costs.
Many countries around the world have rail systems that serve to transport freight as well as people. For example, the rail systems in the United States were generally constructed many years ago and today most systems function well for supporting freight-laden cars where the ability to transport significant weights and quantities is more important than speed. Superimposing passenger service on these rails interferes with the movement of freight and limits passenger service to an average speed of some 39 miles per hour. Increased rail traffic will become more disruptive to auto and truck traffic at crossings as well.
Moreover, people in general have become accustomed to the convenience of personal travel and desire to move at ever increasing speeds. For example, for short trips, people first generally choose the expressway, and for longer trips, people now have to choose between ground and air travel.
A variety of mass transit systems have been developed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,666 discloses a tubular rail with an air bearing support system on the top thereof permitting free pendulum movement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,894 also discloses a system which purports to provide coordinated turn advantages, but the design solution is cumbersome. U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,440 utilizes a peripheral jet cushion principle that purports to provide a relatively smooth ride, but apparently fails to furnish any inherent adjustment to centrifugal forces developed in a turn. U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,875 discloses a track air bearing and is conceptually different from a suspended vehicular system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,061 also discloses an elevated track or guideway for a transit system. Each of the aforementioned patents is herein incorporated by reference in their respective entireties.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.